Wanna be a woman
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Emma Ross wanna know what it's like to be a woman...


**Disclaimer: I don't own JESSIE.**

* * *

**Wanna be a woman**

**Emma Ross enter the living room. Jessie is on the couch, reading a book.**

"Jessie, can we talk a little?" says Emma.

"Sure, Emma! What's goin' on?" says Jessie.

"You're a woman..." says Emma.

"Last time I checked..." says Jessie, clearly a little confused. "Go on."

"I wanna know what it's like to become a woman. Tell me about it." says Emma.

"Well...where do I begin? It's fun, at times, but also difficult. You and your friends might grow apart, you start to look more at handsome guys and you spend way too much time tryin' to get their attention. Then there's also the whole period-thing, but you already know about that. You've had your first period, right?" says Jessie.

"Yes, I have. Eeww...I really hate that time of the month." says Emma.

"Oh yeah, tell me about it. Also your boobs are getting bigger, so you could find yourself wearin' a bra that's too tight and all your other clothes might feel small as well." says Jessie.

"Crap! Only bad stuff. Aren't there any good things about being an adult...?" says Emma.

"Sure there are! You can learn to drive a car. Have your own credit card. No fuckin' curfew. Simply, a lot more freedom." says Jessie.

"What about sex?" says Emma.

"That's also available to adults." says Jessie.

"I know I'm too young to have sex, but I can still make out with guys, right...?" says Emma.

"As long as you've got your clothes on and they don't put their hands in inappropriate places on your body. Guys can be pervs at times." says Jessie.

"So if I'm wearing a cute dress and have my hair down and make out with a guy on a couch. My blonde curly hair movin' around. My lips are dark red." says Emma. "That would be okey?"

"Yeah, I guess so. That can be really fun and sexy...unless your long hair get stuck in your jewelry or the guy get part of your hair in his mouth. Hairballs are not cute." says Jessie.

"Thanks for the girl-talk, Jessie. You're a good friend." says Emma.

"I'm doin' my best." says Jessie with a smile.

"Thanks!" says Emma in a girly tone.

"If you wanna talk about woman's stuff, just come to me. I'm happy to help in any way I can." says Jessie.

"Good!" says Emma. "Bye!"

Emma leave the room.

The next day.

"Jessie!" says Emma as she run into Jessie outside the bedrooms.

"Emma. Need more help?" says Jessie with a smile.

"Yeah, wait a sec..." says Emma as she run into her room and return with two outfits. One in each hand. A sexy dark-red dress and cute purple leather jacket with black jeans. "Which one would be best for my date tonight...?"

"First date or second date?" says Jessie.

"It's a first date." says Emma. "This guy's totally dreamy and I get this huge happy-feelin' inside when I see him."

"For a first date I'd say that the jacket and the jeans are better, along with your cool black leather tank top. Don't wanna give the guy to much eye-candy, ya know."

"Then jacket and jeans it is. You're such a lifesaver, Jessie. How could I do stuff without your advice?" says Emma in a happy tone.

"Come on, Emma. You were a pretty cool girl before I came into your life." says Jessie.

"Yeah, guess so..." says Emma.

"Good luck on your date." says Jessie.

"Thanks!" says Emma.

"No problem." says Jessie.

A few days later.

"I understand you've been givin' Emma advice about being a grown mature adult woman." says Christina Ross.

"That's true. She asked if I could tell her a few things." says Jessie. "I'm sorry, this is stuff that a girl should talk to her mom about."

"Don't be sorry, Jessie. Emma would never talk about those things with me. It's good for her to have a girl more close to her age to ask about boys, period and those sort of things. I'm sure you give my little Emma great advice." says Christina Ross.

"Thanks, mrs Ross!" says Jessie.

"You may call me Christina, if you want to." says Christina Ross.

"Okey." says Jessie. "Thanks for believing in me, mrs Ross, eh...I mean Christina."

"You're doin' a great job, Jessica. Can I call you Jessica?" says Christina Ross.

"Yeah, but I prefer Jessie, thanks." says Jessie.

"Okey, Jessie." says Christina Ross.

**The End.**


End file.
